


Dimensional Danny

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom, Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Blood Magic, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Faked Suicide, Father Figures, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Portals, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neglected and abused, Danny is capture by the Guys In White(GIW) and tortured before being left for dead after escaping to the woods on the outskirts of town. After being saved by his father-figure and the only people who have ever really been like a family to him. But, after the presence of a certain group of people threaten his new family, Danny downs a new identity and acts as a scapegoat for the sake of the ones he loves. But, what happens when said group starts to become another family to him? Will he tell them who he really is or will he continue to hide and lie to himself as well as the team?





	1. Chapter 1

 

I flew, invisible, over Amity Park, the town that never wanted me. I touched down in the cemetery in an open plane with a single tree, old and twisted sat in its plot by the gravestones.

A few months years ago Dan killed my family when the Nasty Burger exploded. It killed my mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and, sadly, Dani. The townspeople think Dani was me. Surprisingly, after word that I had ¨died¨ reached the Ghost-Zone no more ghosts attacked Amity.

Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity and my nemesis, went missing a few weeks after the Nasty Burger explosion. Last anyone saw, he was found down by the Ghost-Zone catacombs, drunk. A temporary mayor was placed in office until his return. Before he left, however, he sealed Fenton Works with a plaque placed outside as a memorial to my family and I. And a statue was dedicated to them as Amity´s ¨fallen heroes¨ in town square.

I left a single white rose on each of their graves and and placed a delicate kiss along the top of Dani´s grave. She may have just been my clone, but, to me, she had always been more like a daughter than a clone to me.

Dusting myself off as I carefully stood up on shaky knees, I flew into the Ghost-Zone and made a beeline for Clockwork´s time tower.

Clockwork had always been the steady, loving father-figure in my life. The role my father never cared to fill and the very role Vlad had tried to fill in order to manipulate me into swaying over to his side, the dark side. After the ¨indecent¨ I was captured by the GIW, blamed for my own family and friend´s death and tortured for ¨scientific researched¨ before I was finally able to escape. I fled to the dense woods on the outskirts of town before I collapsed from exhaustion, blood loss and agonizing pain. Later, after I'd come to, Clockwork had said he found me in a puddle of my own blood and had gone into shock before he had gotten me the medical attention I needed. He helped patch me up and learn how to cope with the changes forced on me.

He´d been there for all my sleepless nights, talked me through panic attacks and suicide attempts and he even helped me waid through the torture the GIW had put me through. I honestly don't think I could have made it as far as I have if he hadn't been there for me.

Four months of me living in the tower with him was all it took for Clockwork to make the decision to adopt me, but in a more-permanent way. With blood magic. Yes, I said blood magic. The ceremony we performed was called ¨blood bonding¨, an ancient ceremony of joining two bloodlines forever. By doing so, the timeline in Clockwork´s blood balanced the genetic experiments the GIW did to me as well unlocked all the powers hidden in my own bloodlines. So now, instead of being a halfa: half human-half ghost, I´m now a hybrid: fifty percent ghost, thirty percent human, fifteen percent wolf, and five percent undefined. Weird, I know, but now I no longer age normally. I can change my appearance at will and I can completely stop ageing altogether if I want to. Which, essentially, makes me immortal.

After he found out just how much raw power I had, Clockwork trained me on how to harness and control it, if not him directly, then friends close enough to be considered family. If I wasn't training, eating or helping him, I was studying. I studied everything I could get my hands on: languages, cooking and baking, math, science, everything.

¨Dad, I´m home!¨ I call as I touched down, letting myself turn into my human form.

¨Welcome home, my little Ningyó.¨ He said warmly, hugging me.

I frowned at the stress lines around his eyes and the crease in his brow. ¨What´s wrong?¨

His smile drops instantly with a heavy sigh. ¨A group of people, or person, rather, are digging a little too deeply into information on me from when I acted as an informant to prevent a catastrophic disaster in one of my more favorite dimensions. I am afraid that they may uncover something and come looking for me when they do.¨

We're both silent for awhile, lost in our thoughts.

¨What if I were to go to that dimension and pretended to be you in order to lead them asrat so that you could remove any trails of your involvement?¨

A blinding smile makes its way onto his face as he beams at me in proud happiness. ¨What a wonderful idea!¨

¨So...who am I messing with?¨ I ask with a mischievous smile.

He shares my smile as he answers. ¨Batman, the league and all their sidekicks.¨

My smile grows wicked. ¨This is going to be  ** _so_** much fun!¨

* * *

A/N: ¨Ningyó¨ is japanese for ¨puppet¨ or ¨doll¨


	2. Chapter 2

**I was called to the mountain when Batman spotted an unauthorized rift opened in deep space. When I got there Bats and the team were waiting, impatiently, for mission briefing.**

**¨Your mission is to meet with an informant on what they know about the space rift and report back to the mountain immediately.¨**

**¨Why do we have to go, aren't they _your_ friend?¨ Superboy snarked, not that I can blame him, him and Miss M had to cancel their date because of this.**

**Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously.**

**¨What he means is: why are _we_ recovering the information-?¨ I asked.**

**¨If I may,¨ Aqualad interrupts me, ¨who is the informant and where do we find them?¨**

* * *

Clockwork sent me to the ¨problematic¨ dimension through a portal in space that was meant to garter the Batman's attention. He told me, just before I left, that I could do whatever I pleased and that I could live in any of the many houses he owns. I chose the waterfront penthouse in Blüdhaven not too far from Gotham.

After checking out the house, I changed into my older ghost form-twenty three-and went to a locally owned, outrageously famous club called  _Cyclone_. I was immediately admitted into the club as soon as I got there and went straight for the dance floor.

* * *

**When we got to the rendé vu location Batman gave us we were surprised to find it was the most high-end club in the city. _Cyclone_ , Gotham's only neutral establishment between villains and heros. There most strict rule is: ¨Any fighting between villains and heros in this club will get you thrown out and blacklisted from every club within a hundred mile radius.¨ And it's enforced very strongly, not even the Joker is willing to push his luck inside the club.**

**Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to make us all look older to the bouncers and we were ushered inside without any trouble.**

**¨What would an informer with dirt on Batman and the League be doing at a dance club?¨ Artemis asks.**

**¨What did Batman say they looked like?¨ Aqualad asks, effectively cutting off what Kid Flash was about to say to Artemis.**

**¨He didn't,¨ I say while looking around, ¨all we know is that their code name is Nio.¨**

**Artemis raised a skeptical brow at that, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. ¨And just _how_ are we going to find them in this dense crowd?¨**

**¨Just look for a huge group of people surrounding a specific per-¨**

**¨You mean like that?¨ Superboy interrupts, pointing behind us.**

**We all turn to see an older teen, a few years older than us, dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a girl with pink and red streaked hair.**

* * *

 

I left the dance floor and headed to the bar for a drink.

¨What can I get you?¨ The bartender, a young man with dark brown hair that slowly faded into black bangs in a traditional bartender uniform, asked with a flirty smile.

¨One cherry-rum chaser with a splash of vodka and a water for my friend.¨ I say with a flirty smile of my own as I took a seat at he bar. And, a moment later, the person tailing me followed, taking the stool next to mine.

¨Here you go.¨ The bartender said as he set the drinks down in front of me. ¨Free of charge,¨ he added as I went to reach for my wallet, ¨for a kiss.¨

I give him a charming smile and lean in to give him a light peck on the lips. Laughing lightly when a small blush appeared on his face before he smiled and went to go serve someone else at the other end of the bar.

I slide the water over the person next to me as sipped at my own, smiling at the taste. ¨So. You´re the Boy Wonder. Robin, prodigee to the Batman: the Dark Knight.¨ I say as I finally turn to address him directly. ¨Honestly, I'm not all that impressed. Your teammates need to work on their stealth tactics. Especially around the the person who holds all the information your mentors are vying for. Information I may or may not give you.¨

The rest of the young justice crowded around as I was talking and were now either sitting at the bar or standing behind and beside their youngest member.

I tilt my head, studying their varying expressions: shock, annoyance, anger and...awe?

Miss Martian suddenly squealed and Artemis looked like she was biting back hers as they stared at me recognition.

¨You´re  _the_ Nio, the most famous international male model!¨ They said in unison and the others looked lost at the exclamation. All except Robin. He looked like the cat that got the cream.

I offer my ¨professional¨-read: fake-smile. ¨That I am.¨

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**¨Do you have the information we want or not?¨ Superboy demands hotly.**

**His smile turns crafty. ¨Well now, I wouldn't be much of an informant if I didn´t. Now would I?¨ Nio said with a wink.**

_**Now I see why Batman is so cautious of what  else he may** _ **know.**

**He tips his head back, finishing off the rest of his drink and pulls a small envelope out from his coat pocket.**

**¨All the Bats wants to know is right here. Now watch real close now kiddos or it might just disappear.¨ He threw it in the air and I instinctively caught it.**

**When we looked back down he was gone.**

* * *

 

**I handed the envelope Nio gave us to Batman and watched as the corners of his mouth creased in a deep frown before he stormed out and zeta beamed to the League HQ, leaving Nio´s note to fall to the floor. I picked it up, wondering what he could have found out to have made him so mad.**

**It read:**

**¨Watch for the rat, for you it is you whom he strikes next.**

**Be aware and prepare.**

**Tis the owls that follows the rat, and the bats will play.**

**Find me again, if you dare, and I shall**

**give you one more clue.**

**Nio¨**


	3. chapter 3: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was too long, so I made it into different parts.

**It had been a little over three weeks since our...¨encounter¨ with Nio.**

**Right now the team and I were hanging out and talking at Mount Justice, bored out of our minds. Just as Wally opened his mouth to complain. Again. Batman, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter zeta beamed in.**

**¨Nio has been spotted hanging around downtown Gotham and Star City. Find him.¨ Batman ordered before we could ask for a mission. We all sprung out of seats and all but fled to the zeta beams.**

* * *

 

I was sitting inside a small café in the downtown area with a classmate of mine, helping her finish the homework we needed to study for an upcoming test. I bought us a pizza to share and two iced teas.

¨Okay, so...is this how you solve these last few equations?¨ She asks me, biting her lip in nervous frustration. I peer at the paper over her shoulder.

¨No.¨ I say and she visibly deflated and lets out an agitated huff. ¨See here,¨ I point at the area she'd just been working on, ¨this is where you got wrong. You got the sequencing right, and your work is perfect, you just brought down the wrong answer so the rest of your equations are incorrect,¨ I explain.

¨Oh!¨ She gasps, as I help her go through the problem step-for-step, showing her what she did wrong and how to fix it. I offer her a smile when she does the last problems correctly. ¨You got it right. If you can remember where you have trouble and can figure out how to solve it like you just did then you'll pass Mr. Clifton´s test on friday with flying colors.

¨ She smiles widely and surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug. Hesitantly, I hugged back. She pulled away and thanked me for tutoring her before gathering her stuff and leaving. I waved at her from the window before pulling out my own homework.

* * *

**After a few hours of searching for Nio, we came up empty handed and were starving. Deciding on taking a break for dinner, we quickly changed into our civilian clothes and went to the nearest restaurant. A small café just off the main road called ¨Hana´s.¨ We went in and quickly found out that, while not that well known, the place was packed with teens and students of all ages. There were no tables free.**

**As we turned to leave, I saw Miss Martian walk over to a student working by himself at a, somewhat, big table.**

**¨Hi!¨ She said happily.**

**The kid, startled by the sudden noise, jumped slightly before looking up at her. Confusion swept across his face, leaving just as quickly as it came.**

**¨Uh...hi?¨**

**¨Can my friends and I join you?¨ He shrugs indifferently. ¨Sure.¨**

**Carefully, he moved his bag and laptop out of the way and shuffled his papers into two neat piles to make room for us at the table as we sat down.**

**Going clockwise, this is how we sat: Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, me, Aqualad and the kid sat with an empty seat on either side of him.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so engrossed in my homework that I didn't notice the group of teens that walked in until one walked u to me.

¨Hi!¨ A voice suddenly said, startling me. I looked up and saw a pale, red haired girl smiling and standing next to the table I was working at.

¨Um...hi?¨ I say, more as a question due to my confusion at her sudden appearance. Why is she talking to me-no one else does.

¨Can my friends and I join you?¨

I shrug non-communicatively. ¨Sure.¨ I carefully moved my bag and laptop out of the way and stacked my papers into two neat piles so they could comfortably sit at the table.

¨My name is Megan,¨ the girl from before said happily.

¨Artemis,¨ the only other girl in the group said rudely.

¨Conner,¨ the tall raven haired boy said from the other side of Megan, seemingly uninterested in anything but Megan herself.

¨My name is Wally,¨ the other red head, a boy, said happily while eyeing what was left of my pizza.

¨Richard, bit you can call me Dick.¨ A raven haired boy in heavily tinted sunglasses, around thirteen of fourteen, said coolly-though his tone held a note of curiosity.

¨It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kaldur.¨ The last boy, only a few years younger than me, introduces as he holds his hand out for me to take.

I gladly shook his hand and nod in greeting. ¨My name is Danny.¨

¨Thank you for letting my friends and I join you at your table, I hope we have not disturbed you.¨

I shake my head with a small smile. ¨No problem, really. I´m just finishing up some class work before I had home.¨

They nod and start taking amongst themselves as I go back to my work.

_To be continued..._

 


End file.
